Rounded to 2 decimal places, what is $\frac{7}{9}$?
Explanation: Calculating, $\frac{7}{9}=7\div 9=0.7777\cdots=0.\overline{7}$.  Rounded to 2 decimal places, $\frac{7}{9}$ is $\boxed{0.78}$.